User talk:BlackReshiram16
' Sorry, this profile is closed, to contact me, go to this profile: Mochiblossoms! :) ' ---- Welcome! Wow! Thanks Reshiram! I love it :D (How do you draw so good so fast! XD) Anyway thanks again! Beta22 Athena Assault 14:25, April 17, 2013 (UTC) your welcome and sorry I was late. Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 14:55, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome~ Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 15:17, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Talk~! Heya Reshi~! ^^ I am fine thanks and you? Btw, fixed something in your talk page ;) SnowyBoy❄ 14:30, April 18, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ I fixed the summary XD SnowyBoy❄ 14:37, April 18, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! XD SnowyBoy❄ 14:47, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Np ! ^^ I'm already there XD SnowyBoy❄ 14:57, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hipe Truthfully, I'm in the main city right now, and we're not planning to go there any time soon unless I need to get some important stuff there so.... why do you ask? Signature Hey Reshi, long time no see~ So, I was wondering um.... your signature is a little messed up with the date and time. (Just wanted to inform so that you can fix it) Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 13:03/27.4.2013 Yep, it's messed up at the top of the talkpage :/ Fix it, or shall I fix it? :3 Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 13:31/27.4.2013 Wait, I'm busy, sorry xDDD and I'm talking about the top "box" with Konnichiwa Minna..... Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 13:52/27.4.2013 Re:HAPPY B-DAY SENPAI~!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much ;_; Especially the drawing :D Sorry for the trouble ._. You must have made a Hiroto one already ._. New Sing Hey I was wondering can you make me a new sing cus of the color change and the Kirino pic is gone.So can you If you cant I am okay AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 14:11, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sure Well If it can glow like yours does.nd if it can go like this First some cute pic of Kirino xD after that it says:Ajla Ranmaru Eleven Sakuma??? AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 14:57, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Well: Ajla = Pink, Ranmaru= Green, Eleven=Purlple,Sakuma=Red If they can glow and the pic just let me find it please AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 15:11, May 2, 2013 (UTC) You chose the one you think it is best http://data.whicdn.com/images/51815592/Kirino-Ranmaru-kirino-ranmaru-26561441-500-554_thumb.gif http://s2.zerochan.net/Kirino.Ranmaru.240.1284733.jpg http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9wfx1M7S51qio6h0o1_1280.png AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 15:34, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so very mega much AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 15:57, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I dont want any changes it is perfect.Thank you so much!Now how do I put it up xD Tnx Waaa Thank you so much!! ^^ I wanna hug you Ajla ☆''' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 13:36, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Reshi!! Heya Reshiii~! ^^ Just wanted to know, how are you ? Long time did not talk ! :'D '''SnowyBoy❄ 18:02, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it's okay! ^^" Did you have nice vacations~? ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 09:09, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Ah XD I understand XD Did you like the 1st Ep? :3 Lol, Cousins >.> XD SnowyBoy❄ 10:52, May 12, 2013 (UTC) LOL, they are really bad players right now! :O XD I thought Ibuki would be the only who was okay, but when he ran XD My cousins do the same!!! O.O XD SnowyBoy❄ 10:58, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Ah? XD Then, have fun Watching it!! ^^ (Same here XD) SnowyBoy❄ 11:05, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh.. my :O I forgot to reply to your message ! Well, let's talk someday ! Sorry ^^" SnowyBoy❄ 13:59, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Yes I can be your friend on fb ^^. One question do you know how to do chat hacks? Ajla ☆''' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 17:57, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ibuki chibi It's a secret! :P So ur Filipino Huh? Well WHY DIDN'T You Tell me! xD Anyways im Filipino So Kumusta? '''Diablomax~ Dark Tornado Great Max Na Ore Grand Fire 16:13, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Because Because My Parents are Filipino But they Moved to U.K and Then i was born in U.K Diablomax~ Dark Tornado Great Max Na Ore Grand Fire 17:03, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Onii-chan!! Wait, what ? O.o Why did you think so ? :OOO And you're welcome~! :3 SnowyBoy❄ 17:08, May 18, 2013 (UTC) It's because Lordina archived my talk page XD I've just added it back ! xD SnowyBoy❄ 17:18, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Ah~ Well, no, not yet ^_^ How are you~? SnowyBoy❄ 17:28, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Ah why ? :O And I'm fine, thank you! SnowyBoy❄ 17:31, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay, sorry for asking. And no, sorry, I need to go D': Well, next time ! D: SnowyBoy❄ 17:36, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Help I am here! O.o Are you okay? :O Sorry, I am maybe late :O Are you still there? I can come to the CS chat if you want. SnowyBoy❄ 14:31, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I am There! Where is Yoir Sign Btw? :O SnowyBoy❄ 14:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hi~ Surely we can! I just helped you guys fix the Main Page which a vandal renamed c:. --I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 09:24, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Not really, because I don't watch the show, well, I've seen some the episodes. :c I'll just visit when you guys need help with the wiki though :). --I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 10:07, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I forgot D: Um, I'm currently active with the Glee Wiki. --I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 10:14, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I'm pretty sure I know a little about the male main character, like I said before, I only watched a few episodes and it was back then. -- I can't go back to yesterday [[User Talk:Blugo34|'because I was a different person then.']] 10:19, May 29, 2013 (UTC) re: FavCharac. Hello Reshi. Long time no see, either. So, particularly, I don't have any one favourite. One from each season. Hera Tadashi from the original series - season 1, Fubuki Shirou (obviously) from the original series - season 2, Mark Kruger from the original series - season 3, Amemiya Taiyou from GO, SARU from CS and Ibuki Munemasa from Galaxy. Quite a long list, eh? XD Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Ugh... so difficult!!!!!!! I think I'll go with SARU (just for now) Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Oh, you remembered Thanks a lot in advance!!!!! Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk re: ♫Happy Birthday~!♫ Thank you Reshi! I really appreciate it. And are you kidding? I love that fanart!!! It's awesome. You're quite the artist, you know, keep it up ^^ And thank you once again! Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Re:Gallery It is better to have pics from the anime and not from the opening/ending~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 04:35, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Request Thanks Reshi! And nice signature~ ^^ '' Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto 07:33, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Konnichiwa Reshi~ My previous Facebook became Facebook user >< and I have a request...Can you add me at Facebook? Please click here... Hope the link is working :) And which team are you in the TCG Team? Shinsei Grand Debaters or Samurai Japan? '' Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto 07:36, June 12, 2013 (UTC) facebook deleted my account and I had to create another Add me and thanks ^^ '' '' Pablojb13 Triangle ZZ ' 'Omega Attack God Hand X ' 23:51, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Photos Reshi~ Just a reminder, when uploading pics to galleries or other pages, please make sure they're HQ alright? ^^ Images Hello. It seems that you have 18 files in your userpage, which is more than that of the Manual of Style allows. It would be appreciated if you follow the rules. Also, just as a notification, the header in your talkpage, the new signature makes the text invisible because of the background. I would advice you to use a darker shade (maybe LightGray) for it. 'Fubuki風吹 Manabe Jinichirou amazing! 14:00/06.25.2013 I see you shortened them up, but still, it is 6. Please remove one more pic. Thank you. Fubuki風吹 Manabe Jinichirou amazing! 14:18/06.26.2013